My Uke Servant
by TobiIsMyGoodBoy
Summary: My bed is not warm Hanyou. We must fix that right.How dare you run away." the smirk was in the voice.Elk was always treated this way even as a child. Why must it continue? Naraku/male oc
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own a thing but Elk And Maybe the plot line.

Bare feet ran down a hall quietly. They stopped at a sliding door. Pulling the door open slightly a quiet voice asked " you called for me Naraku-dono?"

The figure came inside and dropped to his knees and bowed his head. The toxic smell of the miasma burned the sensitive nose. It scrunched in disgusts.

"Yes Elk I did. Bring me Hakudosi and my cloak." a swift command came upon the delicate fox ears. With a quick 'yes sir' the figure rose and turned for the door. He stopped when he heard him speak once more, "Oh and make sure _personally _that me bed is warm before I get back."

The smirk was evident in his voice. Elk shivered. His ears flat against his head. Nodding he left the room his face held a hint of pink as he walked down the hall. Fear came to him real fast. Last time he was ordered to warm his master's bed he was nearly been raped because he had fallen asleep.

His master found him with a blush dusting his cheeks and said he looked faceable like that but Inuyasha had chosen to interrupt and attacked the castle's barrier. He had never seen the demon hanyou before but once he set eyes on him Elk felt relief. Another hanyou like him and he felt his heart ache.

/I think I'm in love with Inuyasha., but would never feel the same/ Elk sighed as he moved swiftly down the hall way to Hakudosi's room. Knocking and opening he door, he got on his knees again. "Master Hakudosi Naraku-dono wishes to see you."

Hakudosi, clad in white, turned his pale face to Elk bowing on the floor. " does he now." it was a statement not a question. Hakudosi stood and waked past Elk and out the door with not a word of thanks or insult to the hanyou only that little statement. Glancing up, Elk saw that Hakudosi had left. Feeling like an idiot he grabbed his master's soft baboon pelt from the room across the hall. His tail under his pants twitched in annoyance as he headed back to Naraku's room. He caught the last bit of the conversation. "I want that hanyou dead." Ignoring the stabbing pain in his stomach, he opened the door. Holding out the baboon pelt he bowed his head. "your cloak Naraku-dono."

His quiet voice was quieter than usual because he had decided something. Naraku took the pelt and donned it on. "you may go but don't forget my orders hanyou."

Because Elk had turned to leave but stopped when Naraku said hanyou. Elk's eyes widened and his breathing sped up a little. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He took off nearly running in to Kagura. "Watch it. Tsk, what a waste of time."

The comment hurt him even more as he ran into his room. He could never stand up for himself as a child. He always avoided the trouble sticking to his human mother's side. His father was sickened by his weakness and left but his mother still loved him. She had said that father couldn't see what a treasure he had for a son. Sad thoughts flooded his head as he sat on the floor bringing his knees up to his chest and placed his forehead on them. Staring at his thighs he thought of his mother. How fragile she was and how he had followed behind her. He was an uke. Topped by anyone. that's why his father left because he didn't love an Uke son. Neither did Naraku apparently.

"Well if he doesn't want me here and would rather kill me then I'll leave." Picking up his head he walked to the window and jumped out and ran as fast as he could. out of the castle. Out of the barrier. Out of Naraku's life.

Naraku who was just about to leave, had called Kanna to check on his little Uke servant. Hearing what the hanyou said his hands clenched. Blood fell form the knuckles as he watched the hanyou jump and run away.

/Stupid Hanyou. You will pay for this disobedience. / Naraku's cloak flew out behind him as he exited his castle. That hanyou would pay.

Elk ran tears collecting at his eye lids as he did. He didn't know why he was crying but he was. As he ran his sensitive ears picked up on a group of voice's. one was more loud than the rest. /It's him/ Excitedly, Elk ran towards the voices. He could see Inuyasha again. Breaking through the trees he nearly ran in to blade that was pointing at his neck. He shivered as he took a step back.

"You reek of Naraku. Were is he?" Inuyasha stated taking a step closer pushing the blade tip at Elk's neck. He didn't dare move with the blade at his throat. He was about to speak when the weird clothed girl came up to Inuyasha, placing a hand on him arm making him lower his weapon for the moment.

"Inuyasha your scaring him. Please this is no time to be waving your sword around." Elk watched Inuyasha's eyes leave him to glance at The girl. Inuyasha's eyes softened and Elk felt his heart ache. /This is Inuyasha but he already loves someone./ dropping to his knees, his ears and tail twitching, he spoke quietly with his voice wavering.

"I-I will not betray Naraku-dono." his heart started to race as he heard approaching foot steps, not from in front of him but behind him. His whole being shook as he heard the voice.

"Of Corse you wouldn't hanyou but you can try and flee from me when I own you. Get up." Elk stood, his shaking limbs only quivering slightly, Naraku had gripped him by his hair to make sure he was looking at him.

"You know your orders hanyou get to them." Elk nodded and was about to walk off when Naraku pulled him back by his hair and forced a bruising kiss on his lips. Pulling back Naraku let go of his hair and Elk ran back through the forest. Through the barrier, to the castle. He had missed the raging look on Inuyasha's face at the fact he wasn't fighting back. Ridding his torso of his clothing he climbed into his master's bed and hoped it would be over soon and his master took hours to get home. Sadly he was mistaken as he heard the door open and close. A slight rustling and clothes hit the floor. Elk's body went rigid as he felt someone climb in next to him. He knew this was coming he hoped in was Inuyasha who had realized he loved him and came to make love to him. But when a hand harshly pressed him to the bed on his stomach. A black curtain of hair surrounded his head. His tail twitched as something leaned on it. Hot breath tickled his twitching ears.

"My bed is not warm Hanyou. We must fix this right away. How dare you run way." he felt fangs bite into his sensitive ears. He bit his lip as to not scream out in pain his feet kicked out behind him. His legs were pined but bigger ones a clawed hand held both of his above his head. The fangs let go of his ears only to attach to his neck leaving bruises from his lip and bite marks from his teeth. The free hand of Naraku's ripped his pants to shreds trying to take it off. He did scream as the claws scratched at the skin of his hips. If he did live this he was going to be in so much pain. He would never leave Naraku's side again.

_Alright two questions._

_1) should I show you the rape seen or skip it._

_2) do you like it?_

_I have another story for Sesshomaru I'm working on but if you want another male oc for another character let me know. It doesn't have to be Inuyasha or anime it could be Harry potter but I have to know the book. I don't own anything._


	2. Chapter 2 memories

Last time:

"My bed is not warm Hanyou. We must fix this right away. How dare you run way." he felt fangs bite into his sensitive ears. He bit his lip as to not scream out in pain his feet kicked out behind him. His legs were pined but bigger ones a clawed hand held both of his above his head. The fangs let go of his ears only to attach to his neck leaving bruises from his lip and bite marks from his teeth. The free hand of Naraku's ripped his pants to shreds trying to take it off. He did scream as the claws scratched at the skin of his hips. If he did live this he was going to be in so much pain. He would never leave Naraku's side again.

Elk laid beside his master his back hips and ass aching. His throat was sore from screaming and his eyes where slightly red. He couldn't look at the half asleep face. The claws balancing on the skin of his hip.

"You will not did appoint me again hanyou. Now get out." Naraku's harsh voice stung him. He grabbed his clothing and ran to his room. The cold air biting at his skin. He slipped his shredded pants on and his shirt. His tail wrapped around his stomach and his ears lay flat against his head.

"He likes to bite my ears." he sighed rubbing his abused ears. He curled up on the hay mat he had. His mind drifted to his child hood as he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~

A young little hanyou was laughing as his mother tickled his stomach. The father's eyes staring in disgust. "how can you touch him so affectionately?" The man spat. The mother stop her asult and the boy stared at his father.

"He is you son. How-"

"That thing is not my son."

"yes he his." the shouts vanished into screams he was older now the village was in flames. The bandits that had caught him where burning down the village. Elk was being dragged away with the woman and his mother. The leader was slowly going through the women. The mothers he sent to one group of men the single to the other. His mother was sent away but he didn't go. His mother struggled as she watched her son being dragged off by that monster they called a leader. She died in the middle of the night because one of the boys didn't want to share the goods. The leader had lead him to his tent and chained his leg to the pole. The leader smirked and harshly kissed boy. His screams were a little louder back then. The leader was about Naraku's height but was not as good looking. Scars littered his face and his hands were rough.. The Bandits hide out was even worse. He was passed around from thief to thief. Being raped more that the women. The women did things to get him in trouble. Scars littered his back and legs from the number of beatings he took. For if they were not focused on him the women would be next. Selfish cowards. The beating torn him part. They ripped his spirit to shreds over and over again.

The scene jumped again. The were burning a village when a hoard of demons came. With them his master. He smiled for he remembered this day. The best day of his life when he meet Naraku. The demons had eaten all of the villagers. And His master was looking around for more shards of the shikon jewel. Elk was running from a demon and was not looking in front of him and ran into his master. Naraku's arms had wrapped his arms around him gently.

"Now what have we here? A Hanyou? I may have use for you." he was being so gentle that he was whisked away by powerful arms and strong but gentle hands that rubbed his skin over and over, washing all the scars away. Only for that gentle being to shatter into what he saw now. But he could help feel grateful to him. Even if it wasn't intentional he severed his master's every whim.

~~~~~~End~~~~~~

He woke in the morning in his straw bed he nearly cried. Back then his master had held him with such kindness he had not seen since his mother died. He weep into his hands. He calmed him self slipping on some better pants. He took his bath and grabbed two buckets. One with hot warm the other with cold. He grabbed the cleaning cloth from the store room and began his chore of cleaning the house. His mind wandered in his mind. Twisting the cloth and getting the extra water out her started in his master's room kneeling on the floor. Naraku was out talking a bath. He did not want to see if his master had further punishment for him. He was still cleaning when his master came in dressed in his baboon cloak. Elk's back was to him. He couldn't look at the man who was so nice to him before turn into the monster who had his mother killed. Demons like him were the reason why his father left.

Naraku looked at the kneeling hanyou and smirked. He knelt behind the hanyou taking the boy softly by the waist. He felt the body freeze. His smirk broadened. "Hanyou you will come with me to destroy the hanyou." he turned the face to look at him. And placed a tender kiss on his lips. To elk He felt as if the old more loving Naraku Had returned but it was illusion. He couldn't help but apply pressure to his master's lips. Naraku pulled away " Maybe If your good hanyou." he growled in his ear and chomped on it. Elk bit his lip to keep form screaming as he felt the blood fall from his ear. "Yes Naraku-dono" he was released and he fell to the floor. This couldn't get any worse for him but knowing this Naraku He would.

A/N: Thank to Sakura evil twin of Sango who was so kind as to give and Idea for the next chapter. I think I got it from here but thank you anyway for your awesomeness. Once again I don't own anything but Elk.


	3. Chapter 3 Rin

Last time:

" Maybe If your good hanyou." he growled in his ear and chomped on it. Elk bit his lip to keep form screaming as he felt the blood fall from his ear. "Yes Naraku-dono" he was released and he fell to the floor. This couldn't get any worse for him but knowing this Naraku He would.

Start:

Elk finished Naraku's room in silence. He Felt his master's eyes follow his every move. He couldn't help but wish he was some place else. Maybe with Inuyasha. Then he remembered the girl that had touched The hanyou and he nearly growled.

An angry aura came from the little Hanyou kneeling on the floor. Red eyes watched him stand and go to the door with the buckets of water to dump out. Kanna walked silently to Naraku holding her mirror. Her eyes distant pale orbs that would make you freeze.

"Naraku. Sesshomaru. Approaches." She got out. Each word one sentence as if it hurt to talk. Naraku nodded.

"Kagura I want you to go collect our little……..package." He then turned and left his room to find the Hanyou at the door. In his fighting clothes. A Bottle of….. At his side.

Elk bowed seeing his master. "You are to stay 20 paces behind me. Under stood?" Elk sort of panicked. He hated it when he had to stay so far behind Naraku. He Felt as if something would take him and he would never see Naraku again. 'Not that it wouldn't matter to him. He loves nothing.'

Naraku was getting slightly enraged at the fact the Hanyou was not listening. He grabbed him by his hair. "Hanyou answer me or-"

"Yes master Naraku 20 p-paces behind." his voice shook a little but he didn't let it bother him. He could not let Naraku hurt him but it was the only way he new Naraku's eyes were on him and not on some one else. There was a gust of wind and Kagura landed with an unconscious bundle in her arms. Naraku smirked.

"Even better. Hanyou you will stay here and protect our little Guest till Sesshomaru comes for it. Understood?"

Well it was better. Elk nodded and Kagura dropped the bundle at his feet and left. She did not speak in front of Naraku thinking that her voice might quiver in excitement. Sesshomaru had agreed to kill Naraku. Naraku Vanished beyond the barrier before Elk knelt down and opened the bundle. A orange checkered Kimono jumped out at him. A girl of on more that 8 was lying there her eyes closed as if sleeping. He picked her up genteelly and brought her to his little room. He placed her on his little straw matt and covered her with A thin blanket and all the material he could find so she could stay warm. He began to pet her hair away from her face when she stirred. Her eyes opened a lovely chocolate brown she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around.

"where is lord Sesshomaru? Where am I?" She asked when she saw Elk. Elk pushed her back down. And began to pet her head again. Her eyes and aura was so innocent he could lie to that sweet face.

"Your at Naraku's Castle. I was ordered to look after you until Sesshomaru came for you.. Your safe with me at least." the girl looked sideways at him. "why would he do that?" Elk shrugged his shoulders

"What's your name. I don't want to run around calling you little girl."

"Its Rin. What's your's?" She told him with a smile.

"Elk." He Rubbed her head until her eyes shut. "Hmm I wonder what he does want with her?"

Naraku was stumbling back to his castle. "Damn that Kagura. I should smash her heart." He paused as he passed through the barrier. "No But I'll make her wish I do." He smiled as he made it into his room and sat on his bed and trail of blood leaking from the wound in his side. The skin repaired itself as he sat and used some on the bodies he kept in a safe hiding spot. "

Now where's my little hanyou and our guest."

He smirked and called for Elk. Elk jumped out of his seat as he did. Rin was still sleeping so he went to his master's room. His feet stepped in blood and a shiver went down his spine. He opened the door and dropped to his knees as before.

"You called Naraku-dono?" Naraku smirked at the obedience but he did wish he had some challenge. "You will bring the girl to me at once. I have a special plan for her."

"What plan might that be, Naraku-dono?" Elk knew he was out of line but he had to ask. He felt Naraku's hands pull him up by his hair and felt the back of his shirt being torn open. He placed his hands on the floor waiting for some thing to strike him. He heard his master give an aggravated sigh. "What is your plan Naraku-dono." Naraku Smirked maybe he was getting some back bone.

"And How pray tell are you going to get me to tell you? Hmm Half breed."

"Some how Hybrid." he felt something strike his back so hard he felt it to the bone and the skin breaking. "Watch your tongue. Now go get our little guest. Or instead of you getting punished it will be her." Elk clenched his fist but stood glaring at Naraku. Naraku walked closer gripping the hanyou's chin lightly. "Don't worry where not done. But since you where so bad and Talked back just now I won't be so gentle."

Elk regretfully left the room to fetch Rin from her slumber.

"Rin Rin wake up please." He shook her and her eyes opened. "Oh hello big brother is Sesshomaru here." He shook his head and her smile dropped. He Picked her up and hugged her close as he brought he to Naraku.

"I'll stay with you no matter what okay? That's my vow as your big brother." She nodded and placed her head in the crock of his neck as he opened the door. "Naraku-dono. I have brought Rin As you Asked." He placed Rin on the floor and put her hand in his He could feel her shaking. This was not going to be good. Rin's cheeriness seemed to fade the longer she stood their. Naraku smiled and let out a little more Miasma. "You will tell sesshomaru that I've discovered his little spy and lover and if he wants her back He'll have to kill me." Elk picked up the girl who was about to faint from the amount of miasma." that's enough Naraku-dono. You'll kill her." Naraku slapped Elk .Hard. He nearly dropped her" return to you or and do not come out unless I say. No chores. No food. Nothing Unless I say." Elk left. Not before taking some food for Rin to eat. She must have gotten sick from all the miasma. She had to live thought. That was his goal for the moment. He ignored his pain and concentrating on hers. he tucked her in and waited for her to wake. this was going to be a long punishment.


End file.
